Home , Love, & Identity
by StevieLtnr90
Summary: It’s been five years since Tyler Morgan has been home, five years since she’s seen him. Things aren’t as they seemed when she left , and now Jake’s not letting her go without a fight .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer ;)**

It had been five years since the last time I was in Forks Washington. " You nervous about telling your dad?" Daniel asked running his thumb along my jaw as he cupped the back of my neck. I hadn't divulged much about my former life to my fiancé, it wasn't who I am anymore. "Not really" I told him lightly," I just haven't seen anyone here for so long ".

His hazel eyes were soft and he hitched a corner of his lips in an adorable lop sided smile as an unruly light brown curl fell onto his forehead. He reminded me of a younger curly haired Andrew Walker in looks and was tall with lean musculature. " It's going to be fine, and if it's not we'll go home " he promised as his thumb ran over the corner of my lower lip.

Home

Connecticut in an apartment while we attended Yale, that's what he meant by home. It had become home to me too, though it took some time as did the move with me aunt and uncle to the south when we moved away from Forks.

I nodded trying to relax and covered his hands with mine, " thanks Danny" I said softly. " No problem Sweetheart" he said softly.

Chapter 1

As we drove closer to Forks it became clear that we were going to be early. " Looks like we're early, you want to go to La Push, I can show you First Beach?" I wondered. Daniel grinned "sounds good".

I gave him directions till the familiar landscape came into view. Getting out of our rental car, I smiled and took a deep breath of sea air.

Home

" C'mon, let's stretch our legs a bit " he asked taking my hand as he came to my side. I nodded and led the way onto the beach pointing out things to Daniel as we walked along.

We walked for a while till I saw a group of locals from the res. The guys all shirtless and goofing around and the girls all gathered on blankets with the food. A few of them had a frisbee and were playing with it. When it landed closer to us one of the guys came over to get it, he looked familiar.

He looked up grinning happily and widened his eyes upon seeing me. " Tyler, Tyler Morgan?" he said in surprise. Before I could get a word in he turned around " guys it's Tyler, Tyler's back!!" he cried. Suddenly all the guys spun around and came running, a few of the girls to all yelling "Tyler,Tyler!".

Before I could get a word in I was being picked up with shriek in tight warm hugs, being passed around. "Damn Tyler look at you" the guy holding me said and I looked up astonished " Seth?" I asked and the man nodded smacking a kiss on my forehead. " Collin, Quil, Embry?" I asked looking to each that had held me. The next set of arms held me tightly with his face tucked into my neck, " Tyler" he breathed tenderly into my skin the way I'd always wanted to hear him say my name in a loving tender soft and husky whisper. I'd know those warm arms anywhere, and his scent of October and pine, " Jake" I whispered as he breathed me in and hugged me tightly relaxing tense muscles as he touched me . I pushed away flinching uncomfortably and swallowed hard as he placed sweet tender loving kisses to my forehead.

Stepping back I cleared my throat " It's so nice to see you guys again, this is Daniel Beach my fiancé. We came down to introduce him to Charlie over spring break " I told my old friends smiling as Daniel wrapped his arm around my waist and tucked me into his side kissing my head. " It's nice to meet some of Stevie's old friends " he said warmly. I watched as one by one each of their faces went from friendly to shocked and impassive, all except Jake's. He stiffened at my words, but schooled his expression watching my every move and reading me as only he can. " Danny, this is Jake, Quil, Embry, Seth and Colin. Jake's sister Rachel and of course you know Bell's from my pictures ".

" Tyler!" Bella and Jake's sister Rachel exclaimed reaching to hug me tightly. " I see congratulations is in order for you too" I said lifting a brow and eying my sister and Embry. " And look at you girl, you've grown out your hair and you're wearing a skirt" Rachel said smiling and fingered a curl of my light chocolate and caramel highlighted hair waving at my attire. "What can I say, I grew up " I murmured lightly and smiled as Daniel gave me an affectionate squeeze. " Tyler huh, were'd that come from?" he asked me, " her middle name's Tylynn, Charlie shortened it when we were kids " Jake answered before I did. I clicked my tongue "true story, I was a bit of a tomboy back then."

" Why don't the two of you come and join us, we have plenty of snacks still?" Bella offered. I smiled sadly " we'd love to, but you know aunt Danielle. She's expecting us, rain check?" I asked raising a brow. She grinned and nodded " course, and you'll probably see me at Charlie's anyway " she said and hugged me. " I haven't forgotten the rest of you either, you'll be seeing us " I said smiling.

As we turned around a warm hand closed around my wrist. Turning to the side, it was Jake "where are you staying?" he asked me intently." I had the twins turn on the power, gas and water at the old house " I told him." We better get going sweetheart" Daniel murmured. I nodded " gotta go, but I'll see you around Jake " I told him before Daniel and I headed to the car.

When we got to my aunt's house I was relieved, this I knew how it would go. My aunt would invite us in, uncle Cameron would be in his office till just before we ate and hug me tightly. My cousins would be in their usual places Monica reading a magazine on one end of the couch, Christian nursing a bruised ego and Nicholas sitting beside his brother reading up on homework just like me.

And it went just like I said. After we ate I nursed my glass of wine along with Daniel and the lot of us spoke of boring mundane things. Uncle Cam spoke a bit about a case he was involved in, aunt Daniel spoke of a house she was decorating and they both asked the five of us kids about school. The twins were at Yale with Daniel and I while Monica was able to go to Northwestern. I envied her that, being the youngest had it's advantages.

Two hours after dinner we finally said our goodbyes and I drove the familiar drive to the old house I spent eight years in before everything changed. Sighing I stared at the home I once lived in, it held so many wonderful memories. After a moment I exited the car with Daniel right behind me and we got our luggage before going in.

As promised the sheets were off of the furniture, the lights came on. I turned up the heat and checked the water taking a moment to text a quick thanks to my favorite cousin Nick. I showed Daniel the guest room and took my luggage to my old bedroom. Tears pricked my eyes as I gazed at its familiarity. Nothing had changed, my old bedspread a quilt I had made and a matching pillowcase. My papisan chair off to the side by the window, the bookshelves my dad made for me. Leaving my luggage at the foot of my bed I took off my leather jacket and my black ankle boots and found my newchic house shoes, before going out to find Daniel in the living room.

" So this is where you grew up " he murmured wrapping am arm around my shoulders. " Eight years at least, before that we lived in Spokane" I told him, " but here is by far the favorite ". We moved to settle on the couch and I turned on the TV. " Looks like they set up apple TV and Amazon, what would you like to watch?" I asked. He pulled me closer into his side leaning his head on mine, "Whatever is good" he murmured. To tired like him I just picked Troy, we both had seen it to much to pay any attention.

I didn't even notice when the credits started rolling at the end of the movie. Arms lifted me up and my eye lids squinted open, " Mmm?" I groaned as I was situated against Daniel's chest. "Shhh" he whispered into my forehead "go back to sleep Sweetheart, I'll put you in bed ".

" Thanx nigh Dan" I mumbled in a jumble as he set me in my bed. Through my sleepy haze I heard him chuckle before he brushed my hair back " night Stevie" he whispered kissing my cheek. " Night Danny, I love you " I whispered,"I love you too Sweetheart" he told me brushing my cheek with his fingers before going to the guest room.

Once he was out I woke myself enough to actually get ready for bed. Brushed my teeth, removed my makeup and washed my face, changed into my pajamas and brushed my hair into a messy bun then finished with my sleep mask before going back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke with a groan and stretched. Wondering for a moment with nostalgia I reached under my bed for the box I had put there before moving away. Inside I had put the things that reminded me of Jake and what made me Tyler. Taking a breath I got comfortable cross legged on the bed and opened the box, but was puzzled when I found it empty. It should have held two books I had made along with a big batch of pictures. Who would have taken them? Bella maybe, or maybe Seth. They were the more sentimental ones and perhaps took them in case I decided to sell the house . That's what I was expected to do, but I dreaded the idea of selling the one place I truly felt at home.

With those thoughts jumbling around in my head I put on my house shoes and grabbed my toiletry case then padded into the hall for the linen closet grabbing one of the creamy towels. I the bathroom I started the water, setting it on the temperature I preferred and for our what I would need. After the long trip a hot shower felt amazing and soothed my frazzled nerves. Finished I dried off and toweled of my hair before adding some product and blow drying it then moisturized my face and body.

Back in my room I found a long sleeve button up cotton blouse with thin blue white stripes running down the length and a pair of black faux leather skinny pants to go with I put on the necklace my father gave me, a delicate rose gold chain with a blue opal bead sitting just under the hollow of my throat between my collarbones, then mermaid scale rose gold and blue earring studs along with my rose gold engagement ring that had a light blue ruff cut diamond my old world faced watch with a leather band and my favorite pair of light grey tweed wedge heeled TOM'S then my makeup. My hair now dry I styled it with loose smooth curls put in my contacts and grabbed my navy wool hooded coat and my navy with rose gold dots clutch putting in my iphone X the house key and grabbed the rental car keys.

I left a note on the fridge for Daniel saying that I was headed for the thriftway store for groceries and that I would pick up some coffee. Shutting the door behind me quietly I looked for the rental car and gasped.

Parked behind the rental Carolla was my nineteen ninety nine Black Jeep Wrangler. Quickly I opened the front door and set the keys there on the buffet table in the entry before going out to my Jeep. Hanging from the rear view mirror was the dreamcatcher Jake made for me just after my parents were killed when we were fifteen. On the seat under my keys was a picture, an old one of Jake and I before he changed. My hair in a bob, one side curled forward as we looked under the hood of the old eighties rabbit he was trying to resurrect. I wore glasses more regularly then, and a pair of warn overalls. His hair long and black satin in a pony tail at the nape of his neck, his frame lean. But even then, under the youthful roundness you could see the man he would become. The hard plains of his regal jaw, his high cheekbones and full lips perfect for kissing, soft warm brown eyes so open and caring. We both smiled into the camera flushed from laughing hard at one of Quil's stupid jokes.

Looking at the back I found a note :

Tyler,

I'm sorry that I didn't see it back then. I feel really stupid now, looking back at all the pictures and remembering...

I should have seen how you felt, how deeply you loved and cared. I took for granted what a gift it was. I didn't realize what I had till you were gone. I'm sorry for what I did that night, I never meant to hurt you.

Now I wonder where you went, Tyler I know the girl I know is in there. I have you in memories kept hidden for when I missed you so much that I could barely breath, the girl, the woman, I'll be around to find her again. Enjoy the Jeep, I thought you might miss the old monster.

Love,

Jake

P.S. There's always room for you in the Taj, like old times.

By the time I read through the letter, my throat felt thick and I had to blink back tears. I put the picture in my clutch setting it in the passenger seat. He'd put in a new radio and cleaned up the interior. I smiled turning the ignition and smiled hearing my beloved monster roar to life , then turned to my favorite radio station.

At the Thriftway I loaded a cart with a weeks worth of groceries before going to the registers. "Tyler Morgan?" A guy asked and I turned seeing non other than Mike Newton, oh no, not him I groaned inwardly. I waved awkwardly " hey Mike" I said politely, he smiled brightly " jeez, it's been what five years. How've you been?" he asked." Good, I'm going to Yale. This is my final year, I've been taking business, lit, and photography classes. I was just taking spring break to bring my fiancé to meet Charlie, and Bella " I told him.

He looked disappointed for a moment before plastering on a smile. " Fiancé huh, who's the lucky guy?" he wondered. I smiled softly " Daniel Beach, he's in a few of my classes ; we've been dating two years now. How are you, I saw that the Outfitters is still doing good?" I asked politely. He chuckled with a rye smile " well you remember Lauren Mallory?" he asked waiting for confirmation. I nodded don't think I could ever forget that cheap skank I thought inwardly, " well I'm dating her. Jessica's with Eric Yorkie now " he told me." Oh wow" never saw that coming. " Yeah, well congrats you seem really happy " he told me, giving me a quick hug. I shook my head watching him walk away before leaving.

Paper bags loaded up I headed to the local coffee shop. As soon as I came in the door I heard " oh my God, Tyler!" my old friend Katie yelled from behind the counter. A few patrons watched with amusement as she came around the counter and hugged me tightly. " Look at you girl, I've missed you. What brought you to town?" she asked and I held up my left hand wiggling my fingers teasingly. Gasping she grasped my hand quicker than a cobra and looked at my ring, " oh my God! Tell me about him, how did you meet?" she enthused.

So for the next five minutes I told her how we meet and how Daniel proposed before taking my order. After paying I started for home sipping my coffee with a quiet moan. When I got there Daniel opened the door and came out to help me with the groceries. " Did I wake you, I just thought that I'd go grab some food to make up breakfast and enough for having some of our meals here " I told him.

He shook his head running a hand through his unruly hair " no, I just found your note."When I heard you come back I figured that you would've bought a bunch so I thought that I'd help" he told me. " Awe" I cooed playfully and went on my tip toes giving him a kiss " I knew I liked you" patting his cheek I lead the way back inside as he chuckled .

Setting the bags on the counter we unloaded and filled the fridge and put some things in the pantry. When we were finished I clipped my hair up and made Daniel my sous chef and we made French toast with fresh berries on top with whip cream, eggs and rosemary sausage. We worked in sync after many times of working together.

As we ate Daniel asked " So what are the plans for today?", I sipped my coffee before replying, " Charlie invited us over for dinner, Bells and Embry will be there. I wouldn't be surprised if Billy and Jake were too, maybe Rachel but she lives with her boyfriend so I'm not sure " I told him.

He frowned a little in thought " Jake seems a bit... a bit intense " he said after a little bit. I nodded " things were strained between us when I left Forks, and honestly I haven't really communicated with him since I left so I don't know what's up with him" I told him hiding my nervousness of the subject of our discussion.

Daniel lifted a brow " he acted like there was something between you two ". I shook my head dislodging some fringe from behind my ear, " we've only ever been friends, nothing to worry about Danny"I told him softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Before the dinner at Charlie's I showed Daniel around town a bit and had lunch. " Your not nervous about meeting Charlie are you?" I asked as Daniel pulled at the collar of his shirt for the third time since I started driving towards Charlie's. "Maybe a little" he said, I chuckled softly and patted his hand " I don't have any experience bringing a guy home for him to interrogate, but I don't think you have anything to worry about" I soothed. He scoffed nervously " that's what all women say till there sweet old dad brings out the gun collection" he tells me. I chuckled, " I'm the one with a gun collection scardy cat, my step dad left it to me. That just leaves interrogation, and Charlie being a cop and all would be good at that " I tell him as we pull in front of Charlie's.

My nerves come to a head seeing another truck besides Embry's car. " Looks like the calvary's here" I muttered to myself, I rang the doorbell with Daniel standing behind me once we reached the top step. Charlie opened the door and a smile beamed from under his mustache making his brown eyes crinkle. " Hey Tyler, you sure grew up kiddo " he said giving me a hug, " missed you too dad" I whispered thickly and recovered as we pulled back. Clearing my throat I reached for Daniel and he wrapped his arm around my waist. " Dad this is Daniel Beach, my fiancé. Danny this is my dad ".

I watched in amusement as Charlie drew himself to his full height of six two and gripped Daniel's hand tightly in a show of fatherly manliness. Daniel himself was six four and he also had a good grip. " Good to meet you son, come on inside" said ushering us in.

Nothing had changed in the five years since I've been here, they much as clear as I came in. "Hey Billy" I greeted seeing him as we came into the living room, " Tyler, good to see you honey " he greeted cheerfully and hugged me to him warmly. " Tyler" Jake greeted in the same way as yesterday at the beach with that loving and tender way he said my name .

I pulled back from his father and he stood in front of me tall as a redwood. I bent my head back to look up at him, before I could say anything he took my wrist and with a tug I was pulled into his chest. I put my hands up so my face didn't plant right into him and I was suddenly encased in his arms and off the ground against his to hot body . " God I missed you" he whispered into my neck, his lips ghosting my skin running his nose along my shoulder and I shivered . " Jake, don't" I warned in a whisper and pushed for him to let go. Instead he held me tighter and wrapped his arms around me more," shh" he hushed breathing deeply from the side of my neck almost snuffling.

" Put her down Jake, I need to borrow my sister in the kitchen " Bella asked from nearby. Before I could blink he kissed my neck softly and I let out a quiet gasp before he set me down on my feet. I blinked owlishly and blushed hard turning to Bella and following her into the kitchen.

" Are you okay Tyler?" she asked putting her hand on my arm. I nodded and put what just happened behind me. " What's going on with him Bella?" I asked facing her from the island I was leaning against.

Bella sighed putting her lasagna in the oven while I absently tore up lettuce and spinach for the salad. " I'm not the right person to ask, but a lot changed when you left Tyler. If you want answers you should ask Jake " she told me softly.

I sighed in exasperation and moved on to the croutons and cheese finishing the salad. " Well whatever it is, he had his chance. I'm marrying Daniel so he can't do stuff like that to me, it's inappropriate ".

" So how'd you two meet?" Charlie asked as we ate, sitting across from me Jake watched me intently . " I've been in one of the same classes as Stevie since freshman year, just took awhile to convince her to come out on a date" Daniel teased nudging my shoulder affectionately. "Anyway one rainy day I'm walking back to my dorm and there she is just standing out in it letting it fall in her face with her eyes shut tight. I couldn't fathom why she was doing that so I walked up and asked her". I blushed as he spoke "and I told him why and that started an hour long conversation. For a long time we were just friends, then that changed and now here we are " I told them.

" So why did it take so long before you went out on a date " Jake asked, I shrugged feigning nonchalance " you know me, all work no play when it comes to school " I told him. He chuckled lightly and gave me a look lifting his dark brow " true, I know you all to well " he said quietly.

Jake continued to watch me but didn't ask anymore questions. He knew how to use his eyes, and knew that they effected me greatly, how he could burn right through me with them. How we could share a thousand words between us with a shared look.

The conversions that went on from there were light and Daniel's nerves settled as we talked. By the end of the night I was sure there were holes where Jake's eyes had gone through me. It both scared me and sent a thrill through me that the connection we once had was still there, perhaps even stronger. I was frustrated at my own feelings, I loved Daniel. I knew that without any doubt. But also despite the trouble I went through to forget Jacob Black, being here. Being near him again, those old feelings are coming back even though I feared them.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later ...

Aunt Danielle had taken me to the salon yesterday and changed my hair yet again, to be fair though I had kept this color for about a year now. Tess our favorite stylist from before we moved changed my hair to a more dark brown base with ash brown bayalage to the ends then a more honeyed lighter blonde for framing my face. My hair reached my shoulder blades all the same length with the off centered part. To be honest I liked it better this way, not that I'd admit it to aunt Danielle.

" Why don't you go and hang out with the twins for awhile. I'm sure uncle Cam would be more than happy to lend you some books for the work you've brought along " I coaxed Daniel at breakfast. Reaching his arms around my waist he hugged me from behind while I sipped at my coffee. " You sure?" he pressed kissing my neck and up its column. I sighed loving this feeling and relaxed, giving him more access. " Yeah, go have some guy time, I'll be fine. I might go see if Rachel and Bells wanna get together " I told him.

A half hour later Daniel was tipping my chin and kissing me before going over to have guy time with the Nick. I waved as he drove off, then went to send a text to Rachel and Bells. Waiting for their reply I grabbed a second cup of coffee and decided to enjoy it with a book out on the porch swing.

It was while I was there curled up in my best lounge sweats an off the shoulder t-shirt and boyfriend jeans, when honk startled me. Looking up I saw Bella's old beat up rusty Chevy and Embry grinning from the drivers side as he stuck his head of the window, Bella stifling laughter from the passenger side. " Funny, very funny Em" I said dryly as I got up to lean against the railing. He chuckled with a smile like cashmere, " we're here to kidnap you and bring you to the taj. Everyone's there and the group isn't complete without you " he told me. I hesitated " I'm not sure... um" I babbled, " you look fine , and Jake said he'd come get you himself if you didn't come with us " Em countered lifting a brow with a small smirk. I huffed indignantly " Fine, let me get my phone and clutch" I told him and padded inside. Quickly I grabbed my phone, clutch and hoodie before locking up and going to the truck. " Nice hair by the way, it suits you " Embry told me as I got in. " Thanks Em" I murmured.

As we pulled up in the all to familiar driveway panic started to set in. " This was a bad idea" I whispered more to myself, " no it wasn't Tyler" Embry murmured making me stare in panic. " A lot changed after you left, even before you left that you don't know yet" he told me before getting out and helping Bella through his door.

I didn't see him as he jogged over till he was right in front of the truck. Opening my door I went to slide out and let out a startled eep! as Jake lifted me into a tight warm bear hug against his naked chest . His arms were tight around my back and at the back of my head hugging me tenderly. " Tyler" he whispered into my neck softly. " Hey Jake" I whispered hesitantly returning the hug. " Missed you honey" he told me hmm -ing in contentment with a rumble in his chest, and kissed my cheek softly before setting me down. Smiling crookedly he tipped my chin surprising me and ran his hand over my hair while I stood there blushing like a dazed moron. " Your aunt strikes again huh, you like it?" he asked knowingly searching my eyes. I nodded and swallowed nervously, " he smiled a crooked smile" suits you Tyler, c'mon " he urged taking my hand and pulling me with him gently.

As Em said our group was there, Jake, me, Bella, Embry, and Quil. " Guess I'm the fifth wheel" Quil said in mock sadness with a theatrical sigh. I held up my phone and lifted a brow " awe Quilly , if you feel that badly I could call Monica for you " I told him sweetly and stifled a chuckle as he suddenly looked terrified. " No need a Tyler, please no. I'm good I swear" he stuttered, Jake was shaking with laughter he was holding in. "You sure Quilly? Mon always had a soft spot for you " I said and a Bella pressed her lips together tightly. " He was nodding in quick jerks " oh I'm positive, I wouldn't want to bother her " he said trying to smile. I nodded along dubiously as he rambled his spiel till he stopped and mock glared at me.

" Some things never change" I murmured. Quil was shaking his head and Jake composing himself. " Will I ever learn?" Quil chuckled pulling me into a hug, I shrugged as he let me go. "That was a good one honey " Jake whispered in my ear startling me and making me shiver as his breath hit my neck. I feigned innocence " I don't know what your talking about, so what are you working on?" I asked brushing my hair back.

Jake looked like he was going to say something and paused eyeing my arm. Coming closer he eyed me before lifting my arm to take a look at the tattoo I had up by the crease of my elbow. It was a russet tattoo of a wolf with a mountain range and trees over its body and slightly changing its outline. I broke away from his gaze swallowing with difficulty as he ran his fingers over it.

" Actually that's where you come in " Embry broke in and ended Jake's intense staring and reading me. He took my shoulders steering me to the car they were working on. " Our hands are to big to get to the rusted bolts, but you can " he said patting my shoulder and handing me a wrench. As I bent over to get a look Jake stopped me. " Hold on a minute" he called, and it took a moment before I felt the heat of his body behind me. His warm rough hands went into my hair combing with his fingers and getting it off my neck and tied it back into a messy bun. " There"he murmured smacking a kiss to the side of my head and squeezed the back of my neck affectionately, " thanks" I whispered uncomfortably.

" So how's Yale miss Ivy League " Embry asked." It's great, I love my classes. Oh and the library is amazing. Dorms weren't too bad either while I stayed there " I told him honestly." You don't live in the dorms, isn't that a bit inconvenient?" Jake asked. I shook my head " not really, aunt Danielle found Danny and I an apartment close to the housing area. Both of us have cars to so it's not bad. I'm not to fond of apartment living though, so I'll be glad when we find something different after graduation" I murmured as I worked. " You live together?" Jake choked, with a little grunt I managed to untighten the bolt. " Yeah, the apartment was a gift from aunt Danielle after we'd been dating for six months. I wasn't thrilled with the idea at first,but it's better than the dorms. I had this roommate Tori who was fond of having friends over " I said with quotation marks. " Almost every time we went out for something, we'd come back to a sock on the door. Alana and I would get so mad " I said chuckling." But they were awesome, we'd have a get together with a few more friends on Sundays. I've done a lot of experimenting with cooking since staying there and became a real hit on our block in the dorms."

" I'm gonna go grab some beer " Quil muttered,"wasn't there something you wanted to grab right quick at the rez market sweetheart?" Embry asked Bella.I froze and turned finding them all walking away and leaving me alone with Jake the toadies.

" I got it off" I told Jake holding up the bolt as I tried to break the tension that was threatening to drown me. When he didn't say anything I turned back to the car and looked at it. " What're you doing Tyler?" Jake asked quietly from behind me. I ignored what he said and regretted it as he held my shoulders and turned me around. " What are you doing honey? That girl I saw with him isn't you, living with him already, letting your aunt change you so much , Connecticut, Daniel. Does he even know the real you?" he asked making me look at him.

As he spoke angry tears bit at the corners of my eyes. " I left what made me Tyler here, so I let aunt Danielle have her way. What else was I suppose to do? No guy ever looked at me like this" I said gesturing to myself. " I was the buddy, the go to for advice for school or to get a girls opinion . Guys didn't date me, but it's different now and it felt nice for once to have someone look at me like they do Mon and Bells" I told Jake .

" He looks at me the same way you used to look at Bella, and after everything it felt amazing to have someone look at me that way ". He was shaking his head and slammed his hand down on the hood behind me making me jump. " What the heck Jake" I yelped in shock.

" Your not marrying him" he he growled at me. " Who are you to tell me who I can or can't marry Jacob Black.I don't need your permission" I yelled. " Your not marrying him Tyler" Jake said more calmly " why not, don't I deserve to be happy. I don't understand you Jake, first you like my sister and have no interest in me whatsoever, then you make out with me while your totally hammered and call me Bella , then kick me off your property like I didn't belong here and now " I said in a huff and stopped before I said to much .

"And now what" he asked leaning into my space and pressed me against the car. " And now what Tyler" he enunciated reaching his other arm around me to press against the hood so I was encased in his arms.

" Now I'm with Daniel, I'm marrying him so stop messing with me. I love him, and he loves me ". I told him trying to keep some distance since I couldn't get away and his heat and scent was making me feel light headed.

Jake smiled sadly " your right, he does love you and you love him " he murmured." But " he began and lifted his hand to brush my hair back that had come loose and cupped my cheek with his warm rough palm. " I love you too, and you love me more than him " he said.

" Stop it Jake, just stop it and let me go " I said trying to get away from him. There was just enough space to get passed him that I got through and moved for the sliding door. I didn't get far before Jake got ahold of me . He got in front of me and held me firmly by my arms, pressing his lips to mine desperately before I could get a word in edge wise. His kiss was passionate and desperate making me whimper as he followed with his lips when I tried to move away and nipped my lips. I shook as he pressed his tongue through my lips and cried because this is what I was craving for five years, and then I realized I was kissing him back. Lifting me against his chest his kiss became more soft, though the passion stayed and I burned .

Nipping my chin he rooted into my throat kissing and spread them over my neck till he stopped and we were both breathing heavily with swollen lips. He set me down and cupped my cheeks as I stared in shock, " your not gonna marry him honey " he told me softly and pressed a sweet kiss to my lips with a moist pop " you are and always will be my girl Tyler Morgan" he told me brushing away tears as they fell from my eyes. " And I'm never going to let you go, not again ".

When he let me go it was only moments later that Quil came back with the beer. He looked between us lifting a brow but neither of us spoke. Though Jake's satisfied smirk and my violent blush and covering my lips told him enough since he passed me mine first and gave me a look as he clinked his amber bottle with mine as I fought tears of frustration .

Bella and Embry came back not long after. I busied myself under the car wanting nothing more than to go home. An hour later I yelped as someone tugged on my ankle and pulled me out from under the car. Jake chuckled at my frustrated expression and tossed me a rag as I sat up " you've got some grease" he told me. As I wiped it off the others dispersed, " I'll take you home" Jake offered softly. I wanted to object but Bella and Embry had already left, " alright" I murmured.

Jake took a moment to wipe the grease from his hands and face them shrugged on a grey holey t-shirt, "c'mon honey" he almost crooned holding out his arm. As we walked out him with his hand at my back I saw his car. " You still have the rabbit" I said in surprise, " yeah, I couldn't get rid of her. To many memories " he said," I know " I whispered as we climbed in.

The drive to Forks was quiet, but the silence was loud. I was more than ready to escape once he pulled into my driveway. " Thanks for the lift Jake" I said as I climbed out. When the door slam echoed I groaned inwardly. " Inviting yourself in for coffee? That's so high school Jake " I said earning a soft chuckle. " Well your more than likely going to have another cup, so why not? You can never have to much coffee right " he said quoting one of my old sayings. " Right" I whispered as he followed me inside.

" So how is it, being back here?" he asked as we came to the kitchen. I started the coffee before turning to see him sitting at the breakfast counter like he always had. " It was like a rush of memories when we came in , and they just keep coming. It's like I'm going to wake up and find them here in the kitchen or Saturday morning the house is going to be full for the big breakfast at the Morgan's " I said. Jake smiled softly and nodded in understanding " you and your mom made the best breakfast burgers ". I chuckled" I know, we used to about have to beat you, Em, and daddy off with a stick after you came in from the garage ".

" He really taught me a lot " Jake murmured. I nodded" you and Em were like the sons he never had, he would've been proud of you about your shop Jake " I told him bringing over the coffee. " What about you?" he asked quietly," I always knew you'd do well if you kept at it. After what happened I didn't think you'd want to hear from me, but when I heard from Bella and Charlie about your shop and how well it was going I was very proud Jake " I told him.

He smiled his old smile and it hurt to see it, I had missed it so much. " I'm proud of you too honey, you've always been so smart. It's no surprise you got into a school like Yale, and I know Ray and Diana are proud too" he told me so soft and serious that my throat thickened.

" You didn't think I would be proud of you?" he guessed as he looked at me and got up and came around to hold my arms " well you said you didn't want to be my friend anymore didn't you? You made that quit clear when you yelled at me to leave, like I wasn't welcome or belonged anymore. Wasn't that the impression I was suppose to have " I cried.

" There was more to it than that, we were trying to protect you " he told me trying to get me to understand. " What, by making me want to leave my home?" I asked stepping out of his arms , and Jake frowned. "What are you talking about?"he asked following me as I tried to get away from him and leaned against the counter .

" I was given a choice Jake. I could've stayed with Charlie if I chose to " I told him thickly and rolled my lips as he started to digest what I was saying. " But do you really think I was going to stay and watch the guy I love disappear, because at that point you weren't you anymore " I told him." The Jake I love would have never done that, so I chose to leave with my aunt and uncle"

Sniffing I continued " your weren't suppose to be like this anymore, that's the only reason I left. I couldn't stay and watch you change " I cried

" Tyler " he whispered slowly coming closer, " baby I'm so sorry" he murmured painfully and cupped my cheeks and wiped at my hot tears. " It wasn't suppose to be this way ".

" I need you to go please " I whispered thickly," Daniel's going to be back soon ". He swallowed hard as he nodded and pressed a kiss between my eyes before leaving. When I heard the door click shut I slid to the floor and sobbed.

I nearly went back inside as she started sobbing, but I knew that she wouldn't want me to see her like that ; not when it was over me

How was I going to fix this, that I didn't know. But Tyler was my imprint and I loved her to much to let her go.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't ask when not ten minutes later Bella and Rachel were at the door with chocolate. I knew he must have asked them to come ,and I was more then grateful as they held me while I cried. I told them what I told Jake and we reconnected over our love hate relationship with men, chocolate, and old times.

By the time Daniel came home it was an hour past lunch and I was feeling better having talked with the girls. They left as Daniel arrived, I had to hold back the urge to flinch as he kissed me and smiled as his arms wrapped around me. I felt like I had betrayed him even though I fought Jake's kisses, and as much as I hate admitting it Jake's kiss was incredible ; better than I remember.

A night later Chris and Nick invited Daniel to go with them to a bar for drinks after dinner. While he was out I invited Bella over to talk and watch movies. After falling asleep twice when it got really late I gave my room to Bella and took the couch.

A scream woke me out of my deep sleep. Throwing the blanket back I scrambled for my pepper spray and ran for my room. My eyes widened as I saw Embry holding Daniel against the wall looking murderous while Bella cowered on my bed and Jake had a tight hold on Embry's shoulder eyeing him, and Daniel as he spoke firmly. " What is going on in here? " I yelled making myself known. Everyone looked at me but Embry as he continued to glare at Daniel. Marching over to them I bypassed Jake as he tried to make a grab for me and slapped Embry's arm. " Embry let go of Daniel right now!" I growled and he with great effort let Daniel slide down the wall to his feet, I saw that he was drunk as he wobbled and grabbed my dresser for support.

" Now would someone like to explain what happened here and why you two just happened to be here " I asked pointedly eying Jake and Embry.

" I came to see you Sweetheart must've come in the wrong room " Daniel slurred giggling as he reached to run his finger down my arm. I sighed running my hand down my face. " What'd he do Bella?" I asked ignoring Jake's sudden matching murderous glare.

Blushing, Bella started to stutter " he snuck in and started to run his hand up my leg and grabbed my butt and tried to kiss me. That's when I screamed and Em and Jake came in ".

Turning to Embry she rubbed his arm soothingly " he meant it for her Em, he didn't mean it ". Jake however wouldn't let it go. " What the hell were you thinking sneaking into her room while you're drunk, you have know how she feels about that " he yelled standing in front of him.

" Back off Jake it's not your business I'll handle it. Now since it's already so late and we're all tired why don't you just stay. Em can stay with Bella, Jake you take my parents room alright? " I said tiredly and didn't wait for confirmation, " good, now go to sleep ". I told them before dragging a drunken Daniel to the guest room.

He made a grab for my arms as I helped him into bed and pulled me in beside him as I squeaked. Before I could say anything he had rolled on top of me and started kissing me heatedly and massaging my waist. I pushed him back as my cami started to bunch up my ribcage and rolled out as he tried to kiss my neck " damnit Daniel we've talked about this " I hissed.

" I'm sorry, but I need you Sweetheart. You know how much I love you" he slurred following as I rolled out of the bed . " If you love her so damn much, why don't you try respecting her choice" Jake growled as he stalked through the doorway.

" Go to bed Jacob, I'm handling this " I said exasperatedly as I met his enraged glare. Daniel's arms just started to wrap around me when Jake lunged pulling me away and brought his fist down on top of Daniel's head making him fall back on the bed with a thunk. I covered my mouth in shock as I turned seeing him fall back with his eyes rolling back in his head.

I went to check on him and Jake stopped me grabbing my shoulder gently " he's fine , just nocked out" he told me. I sighed running fingers through the front of hair, " I should get him something, he'll be hurting in the morning " I murmured tiredly before going to the bathroom and grabbing Daniel some ibuprofen and water.

Jake followed silently as I went back to the couch. Holding my wrist he stopped me and turned me to look at him, " has he done that before?" he demanded." I don't want to talk about this Jake, it's inappropriate " I said in exasperation," he has then, hasn't he?" Jake growled getting angry." He only pushes like this when drunk and that's not very often okay " I told him tiredly.

" He only pushes like this when drunk? So he pushes other times too?" he hissed wrapping his hands around my bared shoulders " damnit honey what are your thinking being with him.I could kill him for touching you without your permission ".

Pulling myself out of his hands I went to the couch. " I'm done talking about this Jake, go to bed " I told him firmly and waited till he stalked down the hall before getting comfortable on the couch again.

The following morning which was technically only a few hours later, I woke to the angry whispers from Jake and Embry. " You need to get her alone and tell her what really happened " Embry said and I heard Jake sigh in an angry hiss. " I can't stand the thought of her staying with that asshole, I'm not going to let it happen ".

I yawned loudly to fake just waking up and stretched my arms before looking at them bleary eyed over the back of the couch as I leaned my chin on my arm on the back. " Ugh people" I groaned with distaste," I don't know about you but I need caffeine and fuel ".

Jake chuckled and nodded at me with a grin " oh look Em, it's awake " he said with mock enthusiasm making me blush . " Good, I think if you poked it you would come back with a stub" Embry said joining in on the teasing.

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my hoodie and slid my arms into the sleeves as I stood " ha ha ha, your both so hilarious. Really you should start up a career in comedy " I muttered dryly. They followed like the hungry puppies they were as I padded to the kitchen.

" Awe,"Jake cooed theatrically in a babyish tone and pinched my cheeks ignoring my flapping hands, " Em isn't she just the cutest thing ". Embry joined in so they both were pinching a cheek, " just like a little mountain lion cub sharpening her tiny claws" he cooed in the same theatrical tone till I was able to bat their hands away. " Shit you two, don't you have a car or possible a grizzly bear to go bench press or something" I groused shoving them away so I could start the coffee. They looked at each other with furrowed brows before returning their gaze on me " no" they said in unison.

I groaned and turned starting in on making coffee " remind me again why I put up with your company". " Because we're hot" Jake said, " and we're awesome" added Embry. " And we just love you to pieces" Jake cooed with a playful growl that would make a stronger woman melt, winding his arms around my waist from behind and hugged me to his chest and tucked his face into my neck . " Are you feeling the love Tyler " Embry asked smirking as he welcomed Bella into his arms. " Yeah" I muttered clutching at Jake's arms grunting as I tried to pry his arms away.

When he finally let me go Bella and I worked on making breakfast. "'So have any of you heard any sounds of life from the guest room " I asked while mixing pancake batter. " He snores really loud" Jake said and the three of us looked at him incredulously. " Yes, because you're chainsaw impression isn't " I asked lifting a brow. Jake dared to stick a grubby finger into my batter and plant it on my nose with a stupid sexy smirk on his face.

I gasped and widened my eyes, " Did you really just dare to waist white chocolate chip pancake batter in such a junior high manor" I scoffed. He thought about it for a moment before lifting a dark brow and turning that smirk into a lopsided naughty smile as he struck the batter covered finger in his mouth and pulled out of with a pop making it clean " yeah, I guess I did ".

Red faced I stuck my finger into the whip cream getting a glob onto my finger and smirked as I managed to get it on his nose before sucking the cream off and smirked " there, now we're even" I muttered.

As I started flipping pancakes there was a groan we all heard from the guest room and I cringed. "Could one of you stick a couple slices of bread in the toaster " I asked flipping another pancake.

Fifteen minutes later he finally made his appearance after the rest of us had sat down to breakfast. " Oh look it lives" Jake sneered as a very bedraggled Daniel shuffled out looking miserable. I elbowed him in the ribs " don't be an ass Jake" I hissed. " There's toast and whatever you want on it on the counter "I told Daniel who nodded with a little grunt.

" Hey Danny, how's the head?" Jake asked innocently making me slap the back of his head "really Jake, shut up". " Feels like I've had a lobotomy, thanks for asking " Daniel croaked dryly as he passed and kissed my head before taking a seat at my other side.

" Maybe you should go back to sleep once you're done " I suggested lightly as I sipped at my coffee. Jake smirked into his and I kicked his shin, " I think I will, sorry Sweetheart. I'll see the rest of you when I feel more like a human " he said trying to be humorous. " You do that, just try to pace yourself next time you indulge " Embry said lifting a brow and Daniel paled and nodded in quick jerks before going back to his room.

Embry and Jake snickered as soon as he was out of sight making me scowl. " What a marshmallow" Jake chortled, " oh please, even the Rock would cower at the two of you "Bella muttered and I snorted into my coffee " yeah, you make Jason Momoa look like Steve Urkle " I said and giggled at the image that made in my head. Following my thoughts giggles echoed around the table.

Once we all calmed down it was time for my three guests to hit the road and go to work. Embry left with Bella and Jake paused at the door as they left. " Yes?" I asked slowly and raised a brow as I waited to shut the door . Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a little velvet pouch and dangled it out in front of me tauntingly. When I reached for it he brought it just out of reach and smirked " kiss me first" he asked. I rolled my eyes of course he'd make that request first.

He stopped me before I could shut the door " your pretty sexy when your angry " he told me huskily and I sighed in frustration. Smirking I thought of a little something and flashed a little smile before going up on my tip toes planting a raspberry on his jaw and landed on my feet holding in the laugh I felt bubbling at the shocked then amused look on his face and grabbed the small pouch. " You should probably scram boss man, wouldn't want to be late for work " I smirked. He shook his head starting down the porch steps and stopped " your stunning first thing in the morning" he told me softly.

" Bet you say that to all the girls " I called after him." Your the only one Tyler" he said stopping at his car and smiled in that sweet way I adored, " and I thought the same thing that morning too" he said winking before getting in and leaving me shocked and wide eyed on my front porch.


End file.
